Heartbeat part 2
by reilert79
Summary: Chris and Mary Beth rush to find Brigit's baby and arrest the kidnapper.


Heartbeat part 2

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris and Mary Beth raced back to the office. They immediately put out an all points bulletin for Gretchen Matthews and Charlie. They issued an Amber Alert for Charlie as well. Chris and Mary Beth then rushed to the hospital to inform Bridgit before she heard about it on the news.

***Bridgit's hospital room***

Chris walked in to Bridgit's room, with Mary Beth right behind her. It was almost 3. The sedative was beginning to wear off on Bridgit, but she wasn't totally awake yet. Brian and Ann were napping in the recliner and on the couch.

Chris crept over to Brian and woke him up.

"Chris, hey. Any news?"

"Let's go in the hall".

They crept out of the room and into the hall. Mary Beth joined them.

"Sorry to wake you, but I wanted ya'll to hear it first from us instead of someone else. We have identified that Charlie was kidnapped by one of the nurses here in the hospital. Another nurse covered for her. We have also found out that she has been using an alias for the past several months. Her real name is Gretchen Matthews. She used the alias 'Grace Campbell' when she was hired; shortly before she left, she changed her name in the system to 'Natalie Perkins' to throw everyone off the trail. We just came from her apartment and it's completely cleaned out. They are gone, and we have issued an Amber alert for Charlie and an APB on Gretchen. Like I said, I just wanted to let you guys know before you heard it elsewhere".

"Thanks Chris. We all appreciate it."

They went back into the room, and saw that both Ann and Bridgit were awake.

"Hi, how are you feeling honey?" She went to hug Bridgit.

"Ok I guess. Did you find my baby?"

"Not yet, but we are working on it. We know who took her, and we have put out the proper alerts. We are going to find her, honey".

Bridgit nodded.

"Try and rest, ok? She is going to need you to be strong when we find her"

Ann came over to Chris. "Thank you so much".

She and Chris hugged. "It's my job, but she's my great-niece".

Chris and Mary Beth left then, to go back to the office. They promised to keep everyone updated.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris updated the case files when they got back to the office, while Mary Beth returned some phone calls related to the Amber Alert.

One particular phone call was especially helpful. It was from a lady named Paige Giannini. She told Mary Beth that Gretchen had pursued her being her surrogate, but that Paige didn't get pregnant and Gretchen didn't have the money to try again. Paige stated that she felt that Gretchen was growing increasingly desperate and she was afraid that she was having a breakdown when their last shot at pregnancy didn't take. She stated that Gretchen used to say that all she wanted was a blonde hair, green or blue eyed baby, and she wasn't going to stop until she had one.

Mary Beth filled Chris in. It was time for them to go home, and since they had no leads to follow, they decided to have the uniforms on duty call them as soon as they knew anything. The Amber Alert was circulating through all the media, cell, and news outlets, and all law enforcement had the APB information. Until a lead came in, they were stuck.

Chris reluctantly headed home.

***Chris and David's apartment***

David got home, and found Chris soaking in the hot tub. She had made herself a club soda with a twist of lime. He went and changed clothes and then joined her in the hot tub. As soon as he got in, she scooted over to him and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I just want to find her so bad…"

"You will, babe. You are doing everything you can".

"It's not enough".

He started to rub her shoulders. "I ordered us a pizza, and it should be here in about an hour. How about we just relax until you have to go back to work again, whenever that ends up being".

She nodded. "Being with you always makes me relax". She leaned over to kiss him.

"Same here, babe".

She turned and straddled him and kept kissing him, while he rubbed his hands all over her back. They made out for a few minutes, and he cupped her butt firmly and swiftly, and then she broke the kiss, and looked at him, and nodded. He picked her up, and carried her into the apartment and then to the bedroom. They stripped quickly and she pulled the covers back. They climbed into bed, and had the most passionate sex they had had in a long time. It was so electrifying they started at it again. Afterwards, they snuggled for a few minutes and he gave Chris one of his best back rubs, and she fell asleep soon after. He went out to turn the hot tub off, and put the cover on. He grabbed her phone and her drink and brought it and put it on the nightstand.

He threw on some shorts, and went to wait for the pizza.

When it got there, he paid for it, and then made himself and Chris a plate, and took it to the bedroom. He woke her up and they ate pizza in bed, and then snuggled a long time before falling asleep again.

It was the perfect evening, if only Chris was tense about Charlie being missing.

***The next morning***

Chris woke up, and got ready for work early. She swung by the hospital on her way to work. Bridgit was crying because she was being discharged that day, without her baby.

"Bridgit, as soon as we know anything, I will call you I promise. She isn't going to get away. Mary Beth is calling all transportation hubs that we can. And I sent out the APB, so if she was planning on using airlines, the bus station, taking a boat from the harbor, or taking a train, she won't be able to board if she uses any of her aliases that we know about. We aren't giving up, we are going to find her, I promise you".

"Thank you Aunt Chris". Chris hugged her and then told them she would keep in touch and headed to work.

***Chris and Mary Beth's office***

Chris got there and signed in. Mary Beth was there and had just gotten off the phone with the airport, and the harbor patrol. A woman fitting Gretchen's description and using her name had tried to get both a plane ticket and a ferry ticket to Canada but both times she was told that she would have to speak to an administrator. And both times, she bolted. They stated that she had a stroller with her but the baby was bundled up and they couldn't tell if it was a girl or a boy.

Mary Beth relayed all of this to Chris. Feldberg came in and announced they were holding a press conference in 15 minutes. Chris and Mary Beth went to get it set up.

***After the press conference***

Chris and Mary Beth headed back to their office. Chris had been able to maintain her composure. She had asked Feldberg to not mention the fact that this was her great-niece, and he agreed. They had pretty much proven that this wasn't because of anyone Charlie is related to; she just happened to match the type of baby that Gretchen wanted.

"Good job, partner. Real good job".

"Thanks. Just hoping we find her in time". Mary Beth looked over and noticed that the phones were lighting up. She went down the hall and came back and said "Chris, tips are pouring in!"

They grabbed legal pads and pens and headed down the hall to the phone bank. The officers were writing down every single lead or tip and passing them to Chris and Mary Beth.

Chris started looking through them, and saw one that really caught her eye. She knew in her gut that this one might actually pan out.

She instructed the uniforms to check out every lead, and then she and Mary Beth headed to check out this one.

According to the caller, a desk clerk at a hotel was almost positive that she had just rented a room to Gretchen Matthews and she had a baby with her.

Chris and Mary Beth jumped in the car and headed towards the Rising Sun Motel.

***Rising Sun Motel***

Chris and Mary Beth pulled up to the motel and parked in the lot as normal. They decided to scope it out and not let on that they were cops until it was necessary.

They went to the desk and asked for Samantha, who stepped forward.

"I am Samantha."

"Is there some where we can talk in private?"

"Sure, let's go in here". She led them to a conference room.

"I am Lieutenant Keeler, and this is Detective Lacey. We are with the NYPD. You called saying you believe Gretchen Matthews is here?"

"Yes, I am so glad you came. She is in room 642. She requested a room at the end of the hall away from everyone else. "

"Ok. Can we see some surveillance coverage from when she checked in?" Mary Beth wanted to make sure they were in the right place.

Samantha led them to the surveillance room, and they watched the video. There was no doubt it was Gretchen Matthews on that tape.

"Chris, we need a plan to get to her. Any ideas?"

"Room service? Housekeeping? Extra towels from the desk clerk?"

"We are going to need backup for sure. I just don't want her to see them coming is all."

"Why don't we call in the extra backup, and have them stationed here at the front door, and at every possible exit? Then you and I can knock on the door and tell her it's housekeeping and when she opens the door, we take her down as safely as possible."

"Let's do it". They had Samantha call to tell her that they had forgotten to put some of the essentials in the bathroom, and someone would be right up. Chris dispatched all available backup, and asked the security guards to help as well.

As soon as the backup arrived, Chris got them in place. "Nobody goes in or out of this hotel except through the front doors, and at the front doors, nobody goes in or out until we take her out. If you don't see my face or Mary Beth's face, then don't let her through."

They went up the elevator, and put 2 officers by it. Then, they made their way to her room at the end of the hall.

Chris knocked on the door and said "housekeeping". Gretchen Matthews opened the door, and Chris and Mary Beth went in and headed for the bathroom. They closed the door quickly, and heard her close the room door. Mary Beth opened and shut the cabinets a couple of times to make it sound realistic.

They looked at each other, silently counted to 3, and opened the door. They peeked out and saw her over by the crib where Charlie was.

"Freeze police! Put the baby down, Ms. Matthews!" Chris swiftly moved towards her, and after she put the baby down, she pushed her against the wall and frisked her. She put her in handcuffs and Mirandized her. She let Mary Beth lead her out, and she picked up Charlie, who was crying pretty loudly, and snuggled her some. A uniformed officer put her in the car seat that Gretchen had, and they gathered up all of her things, and Chris put her in the stroller and took her downstairs.

It was over. They led Gretchen Matthews to a police car, and took her away.

Christine gave Mary Beth the keys to her car and sat in the back with Charlie, who they buckled as best they could. She told Mary Beth which way to go to get to Bridgit's apartment.

***Bridgit's apartment***

Chris texted Brian that she was on her way up. He responded "Door's unlocked, we are out on the balcony. Come on in".

She and Mary Beth walked in, and saw Brian, Ann, and Bridgit out on the balcony. Chris set down the baby carrier, and picked up Charlie. Mary Beth helped her swaddle her, and they carried her out to the balcony. Mary Beth went first, and Chris came out afterwards.

Bridgit covered her face with her hands and started crying. Chris handed her Charlie, and stepped back. She's fine, but you might want to take her in just to make sure. She's probably going to be hungry again soon. From what we can tell, Gretchen Matthews never mistreated her. She loved her and cared for her as if she were her own child".

Ann came over and hugged Christine and thanked her profusely. Brian hugged and thanked his sister, and shook hands and thanked Mary Beth. Chris called Feldberg and told him to cancel the APB and the Amber Alert.

Bridgit was snuggling her daughter, and loving on her and just crying and saying "Thank you God" over and over and over. Ann sent a text to Lisa that it was over with, and that Charlie was back home.

Chris and Mary Beth let themselves out a few minutes later, and headed to the office. Brian insisted that she and David come to dinner that night, so she texted David to tell him.

They questioned Gretchen Matthews when they got back to the station. She came clean and admitted everything. She told them that she and her husband had lost 3 babies before 12 weeks. She and her husband divorced, and she put herself through nursing school. She had decided to adopt a baby alone, but at the last minute it fell through. When Charlie was born, she snapped, and she devised a plan and took her. She intended to raise her as her own child.

She was charged with child abduction. Feldberg decided that Michelle didn't face any charges because they didn't have any evidence that she knew Gretchen was going to take the child.

Chris wrapped up the case file paperwork, printed it, and signed it. She was beyond ready to head out and join her family for the evening.

***Chris and David's apartment***

Chris came in the apartment, and quickly went to change. She slipped out of her work clothes, and into some distressed skinny jeans, a purple dolman sleeve top, and some black wedges. David came in right then, and whistled at her when he saw her. She kissed him for a few minutes, and then he changed out of his suit into jeans and a crisp button down shirt.

In a short ten minutes, they were ready to walk out the door to head down the block to Bridgit's.

"It's a nice night, babe. Wanna walk?"

"Sure honey. That's fine".

They headed out the door and walked the 4 blocks to Bridgit's building. The doorman let them in and they headed up to the 5th floor.

***Bridgit's apartment***

Chris rang the doorbell, and Brian quickly opened the door. Hugs and handshakes all around. Bridgit was sitting in a chair holding Charlie and feeding her a bottle. Lisa was sitting next to her taking pictures. Ann was in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on dinner.

"This is so nice. Bridgit, I love what you have done with the place! How is Charlie?"

"She's great, thanks to you. I am so grateful you were able to find her and bring her back to me".

"I was just doing my job, but I was determined to find her."

"she has just been so spry all day. She has eaten so well, and slept so well, and barely fussed at all. It's been great. Doctor said she was just fine, and that she had been well taken care of".

Ann started putting dinner on the table, and Brian started setting the table for everyone. They were having Steak and Shrimp kebabs, grilled veggies, stuffed mushrooms, and a big salad with homemade dressing. She had also made a coconut cheesecake for dessert. Lisa had made a big pitcher of orange tea, and there was a huge vase of flowers on the table that had Chris' name on them. They were from Bridgit.

Charlie fell asleep while she was eating her bottle, so Bridgit passed her to Lisa who laid her in her crib in her alcove, and then she helped Bridgit stand up and come to the table.

Everyone sat down, and enjoyed a nice dinner. The steak and shrimp were grilled to perfection.

Brian spoke up first. "Christine, I never really understood why you wanted to be a cop so badly until this week. I gotta say, this week, I was glad it was you looking for little Charlie and not someone else who doesn't understand our family and who didn't even know Bridgit. I am so incredibly thankful that you found Charlie, and I cannot say that enough".

"Thank you Brian. I appreciate that".

Bridgit was sitting next to her Aunt Chris, and she just reached over and touched her hand.

"Had we been living anywhere else…" Bridgit couldn't even finish her sentence. Her eyes teared up as she thought about the fact that she could have very well never seen her baby daughter ever again.

Chris and Bridgit hugged for a long minute, and Ann simply reached across the table to grasp Chris' hand and say 'Thank you'.

They resumed eating, and Bridgit turned to Chris and asked her a question that had been nagging on her all day.

"Aunt Chris, what is going to happen to Gretchen because of this?"

"Well, she was charged with kidnapping. She will most likely face a few months in prison. It helps her case that she didn't harm you to get Charlie, she didn't harm Charlie while she had her, and she didn't cross state lines with Charlie. All of those are good things, believe it or not. She will also receive counseling and treatment while she serves her sentence, which she really needs."

"Well, I have been thinking about her a lot. When she first took Charlie, I was upset and angry at her, but now I feel bad for her. I want her to get the help that she needs and I want her to know that I forgive her for what she did".

"That's real sweet, Bridgit. I think when she gets sentenced, you should be able to read a victim's impact statement at her sentencing and that's when you can tell her all that."

"I am going to make sure that I do that".

They finished eating, and Ann jumped up and cleared the table. Then she got out the coconut cheesecake.

"Oh, this is mine and David's favorite dessert from when we went to the Turks and Caico's. We ate this every day. It was sooo good!".

Bridgit especially enjoyed her piece. Even though she wasn't able to breastfeed, she was still pumping and donating it to the hospital, and she was taking advantage of the extra calories that she was able to eat to be able to pump more milk.

After talking and visiting with everyone, Brian informed Chris that he was flying home the next day, and that Ann was staying through the week. Bridgit had been given 12 weeks off for maternity leave. They were going to look at some daycares in the next few days, if Bridgit felt up to it. They had lots of things they wanted to do while Ann was still in town.

Chris and David said their goodnight's and told Brian goodbye. They picked up the vase of flowers and headed for the elevator.

Chris and David had a very nice stroll on the way home. It was rare for a cop to feel good about how a case ended because often times, they don't end well. But this case was different. It ended peacefully, quickly, and nobody resisted or got hurt. Chris was very grateful for that.

David slipped his arm around Chris and softly said "Proud of you, babe".

Enough said.


End file.
